A Magic Far Beyond
by TheKillersHP
Summary: Harry moves to Lima After the war and, of course, joins Glee club. Starts in the middle of season one with slight changes in the Harry Potter story line, nothing big, just slight OOC and some relationship changes, and a stronger Harry. NOT Super!Harry. Harry will end up with somebody from Glee, but It's undecided as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Alright, I didn't see too many full on stories where Harry moves to Lima, so hope you all like it and that I'm able to update regularly. I'm not British, so I am probably gonna get some of the slang wrong. **

Lima, Ohio. Small, unassuming, and exactly the last place anybody would ever expect him to run to. He knew he was running. It was, however, more than just exhaustion or depression that caused him to run off to the most non-magical place he could find and still be in contact with humans. He needed this. He needed to finally feel normal. Not the freak-boy disgrace left on the doorstep, or the golden Boy-Who-Lived, or the lying attention-seeker, or even the glorious Man-Who-Conquered. He needed to heal.

He was slighly depressed, with the many deaths still weighing on his conscience. And he was exhausted, having spent a month immediately after the Final Battle helping rebuild Hogwarts and the entire wizarding community of Britain, before running off to America to try and stay under the media radar. After that, Harry had run off to the Iconic American cities, New York, Chicago and even Los Angeles. However, he discovered that where there are a lot of people, there tend to be a good number of wizards. Even in the American Wizarding community, he was still too bloody famous.

So he started to research smaller, less dense towns, and finally stopped at Lima, Ohio. Next was to find out where to love and where to go to school. Hermione somehow convinced him before he left to brush up on his muggle studies and enroll in a local high school. Well, she told him to go to one of those posh private schools, but despite the affection he had garnered for Hogwarts, he wanted to try something a bit different.

Besides, he still wasn't quite used to being as rich as he pretty much just discovered he was. Right after the war, Gringotts had reluctantly contacted him about the Black and Potter fortunes, shocking him into a stupor. A private school setting would make him a tad uncomfortable. He was set for the next ten generations pretty much.

But he wanted to try public school, which led him to here. Sitting in his car (On which he had admittedly splurged ) and trying to gather his thoughts a bit. However, seeing a group of large boys in bright red jackets throwing a well-dressed and decidedly feminine looking guy into a dumpster, he couldn't help but think of this entire ordeal as a mistake.

He was a Gryffindor though, so he squared his shoulders and got out of his car, hitching his book bag over his shoulder and putting on an attitude of complete confidence. A war could do that to a guy, it was always important for a team to be able to look up to their leader and see a pillar for them to lean on if they ever needed to do so, making acts of confidence and bravery something that he learned to perfect. Of course,being able to exit out of a classic American muscle car in the best clothes he had ever owned helped a lot in the way of confidence. The leading females in his life (I.E. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur) had subdued him and forced him to London in order purchase a whole new bloody wardrobe, all the while attempting to explain what all they made him buy actually was. He was currently wearing a dark blue (which was apparently _navy_) plaid shirt (_plaid, not flannel. Harry, they're different) _ with dark blue trousers (_They're jeans Harry, Merlin) _and a grey beanie (_It looks great with your hair, you have to get it_). No matter how much the girls had attempted to drill fashion into his head, however, he was still fairly clueless. All he knew is to avoid certain colors together, and that it all felt a lot better to wear than any of Dudley s cast-offs or even his wizarding robes.

It's good that he looked relatively confident though, the closer Harry got to the fairly large building, the more whispers about him and who he could be reached his ears.

"_Is he new here?"_

_"Has he always gone here, I've never noticed him"_

_"He is so hot, I wonder if he's single"_

Admittedly, that last whisper had him feeling a lot better, allowing him to adopt a small smirk reminiscent of his late godfather and, unknown to him, his father as well. He strode into the school, looking all around at the red and white decor until he saw a small sign hanging from the ceiling that read "Front Office". Harry stopped for a second, the flow of people parting around him, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

"Welcome , we at William McKinley High are happy to have you here" said the headma-no, the principal. They shook hands and Harry strolled back into the empty hall, the bell having already rung a few minutes ago. He glanced down at his timetable, he only had four classes, but as was earlier explained to him, at the end of the semester he would be getting a whole new set. Harry had thought it smart to sign up for classes that he didn't really have to study for too much, stuff that he would know even though his muggle schooling had come to a stop in primary school. He managed English for first hour, American History for second, Spanish, and then Gym. He isn't too pants at Grammar and all, so hopefully that would be fine. He could pass off as not really learning much specific American history because he's British, Its first level Spanish, and Gym is...well, Gym. Harry let loose a full fledged grin, everything migh turn out okay, His classes seemed doable, he looked to blend in well enough, and ever since leaving Britain it was like some dark cloud had lifted, letting the sun through for the first time in a while. He looked down at his timetable again. Now all he needed to figure out is where the hell Ms. Roberts, room 105A is.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Almost forgot the disclaimer. I do not own nor am I affiliated with Harry Potter or Glee.**

McKinley high was very, very odd. It had only been a week, but Harry was already quite confused. At Hogwarts there were, of course, people more popular or some picked on by bullies, but nothing like what Harry found himself seeing. Those who played sports or were prettier than average seemed to take it upon themselves to torment anybody else that they believed "deserved it."

Deciding who "deserved it" depended mostly on place, time, and clubs. From what Harry could see, it was the Glee club that got bullied the worst. This is itself made little sense due to the fact that several of the most popular kids were in the Glee club themselves, but if being "slushied" wasn't being bullied, Harry didn't know what was.

And he grew up with Dudley.

He had only seen it happen once so far, a pretty Asian girl in dark, gothic clothing had been walking to class and some large guy in what Harry found out was called a "Letterman jacket" dumped a jumbo blue slush puppy right on her face. Next time he saw something like this happen, Harry swore to himself to do something. He might be trying to blend in, but his "saving people thing", as Hermione fondly named it, flared up full force on witnessing the small girl being "slushied."

He had also heard one of the American football players call the petite boy who Harry had seen being shoved into the dumpster a fag. Harry didn't know what this meant in America, as calling the boy a cigarette would be rather non-insulting, but it couldn't possibly be a compliment.

Harry himself had a fairly nice time so far though. Not many friends as of yet, but many were very helpful. It might be the accent. Harry had learned within his first couple weeks in America that everybody seemed somehow charmed by it. He had also tried out for the football team, and had a good chance of making it. Of course they called it _soccer_, something else Harry had to get used to. You kick the ball with your foot, therefore it's football, but Harry guessed that that had to be too logical to work.

Harry was also considering joining the Glee club.

It might just be his "saving people thing", but the members of the club were taunted daily, and if Harry could do something about it, he would. Plus, he liked music. Aunt Petunia, in her effort to make harry useful as a child and to one up the neighbors, had made Harry take piano lessons for about a year. It would have been Dudley who attended the lessons, but the whale refused to sit still and to listen to the teacher. Harry had been rather good, and managed to charm the sweet, elderly piano teacher to continue his lessons when he could escape. He had also, upon discovering the music room used by Professor Flitwick's choir had a piano, stole away in the night sometimes to practice.

Said charming of the teacher was more of a mix of pity, recognition of neglect, and resemblance to a loved grandson, but it worked. Harry had loved it, he had been free to express himself with beautiful melodies and wonderful sound. Soon after came a penchant for singing. Only while alone or in the shower of course, but whenever he could, he would. Maybe with Glee club, Harry could sing without having to hide it, without fear of being taunted to those who actually mattered to him, like Ron, or the rest of his old dorm-mates.

"Congrats dude!"

"Yeah, awesome job Harry" exclaimed a small bunch of guys surrounding one Harry Potter.

"Thanks guys" replied Harry. He had made it on the foo-Soccer team! The bell rang and the group scattered, leaving Harry to walk alone to first hour. The list of names had been posted during lunch, and there had been a large crowd of mostly disappointed faces surround it. As harry rounded the corner, he saw a large guy with a jumbo cup in his hand heading straight for one of the glee kids. This one being the small Asian girl again. Harry quickly bee-lined towards the upcoming situation, stopping in front of the large football player and holding up his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked lowly, raising one eyebrow. The Asian girl opened her eyes in shock, having closed them in preparation for the sticky ice that had been moments away from being poured onto her head.

"What do you mean new kid, i'm gonna slushie this freak." replied the boy, Karofsky, loudly.

Harry's eyes flared, the jock had managed to use the one word that would make Harry disregard any sense of mercy he possessed.

"Really? That would be rather rude don't you think, you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Harry questioned cheekily.

The jock sneered, while at the same time looking confused. "Look dork, you might be on the soccer team now, but you're nothing. I can cream you. get out of my way."

Despite his words, Harry could see a glimmer of fear in the boy's eyes. Harry didn't blame him, he knew he looked pretty dangerous. At a tall 6' 2", Harry's body was covered in lean, well defined muscle. His face was framed on the right by a thin scar from his hairline down to mid-cheek, and the ever present lightning bolt scar was just visible through the bangs of his wild black hair.

Suddenly, Harry grinned. Quick as a viper he forcefully maneuvered both his and Karofsky's bodys until the jocks face was pressed against the cold lockers, held their from the back of his head by Harry's hand. The arm that wasn't holding the slushie was twisted and held out from his body, all together forming an extremely uncomfortable position. The Asian girl gasped loudly, and attention was drawn to the situation. The crowd didn't stop, used to violence, but unused to it being administered against the oh so popular football players.

"Would you like to pick a different answer?" said Harry, smirking.

"Dude, uh, let me go. I, uh, didn't mean it. promise." said Karofsky, his voice shaking.

"Well, if you insist." Harry kicked the back of the boy's knee, forcing him onto them. While he fell, Harry plucked the slush puppy from Karofsky's meaty hands and pouring the drink onto his head. Karofsky scrambled up and glared at Harry, brave now that he wasn't at his mercy, mumbled out a vague threat and hurried off.

Harry chuckled and turned around to the girl he had rescued. She stared at him, wide-eyed. He walked toward her and she scrunched in on herself, as if expecting the same level of violence to be doled out to her as well.

But instead, Harry picked up the bag she had dropped at some point and held out his arm in a classic, gentlemanly fashion.

"I've seen you in my first hour, would you care to walk there with me."

The girl just stared for another minute before jerking her head up and down. He smiled at her again and she finally relaxed, taking his arm in her own.

"I-I'm T-Tina" she stuttered out, smiling nervously.

"Lovely to meet you Tina, I'm Harry."

After the initial shocked speechlessness, the two got along famously. They sat together in class and barely payed attention to the lesson, so caught up in conversation.

"S-So why Ohio?" Asked Tina incredulously, "Y-You could have gone a-anywhere in the world."

"I liked the idea of a small town" answered Harry, well used to the question by now. "For the last couple years I've lived in Scotland and London respectively, and I thought the quiet would be quite lovely for a change. Before settling down here, I actually visited a few of the iconic American cities."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I left Britain at the beginning of July, and for a month I stayed in New York, then I went to Chicago for a while, visited Los Angeles for another month, and then came down here. That's why I transferred in in mid-October,."

"Wow" Tina breathed amazed. "That's what kids here d-dream of. Most us never leave Ohio, heck, most never leave Lima."

The bell rang shrilly, causing all the kids in the room except two to leap up and run for the door. Not that Harry blamed them. From what Harry could see, the elderly English teacher was the Binns of McKinley High. Harry and Tina, however, took their time.

"W-We should M-meet up later. I-I mean, i-if you w-want." fumbled out Tina.

"Sound great" Harry said, grinning widely. "Hey, would you mind if we met up after school. I've been considering joining Glee, and I was wondering if it would be alright for me to sit in on a meeting to sort of get a feel for it."

Tina looked even more stunned than when Harry had destroyed Karofsky. "Y-Yeah, that would be f-fantastic! We always w-welcome new members."

"Brill. See you later!"

"Bye Harry"

As they walked away from each other, Harry let a small smile appear on his lips. 'Finally made a good friend' thought Harry optimistically.

'And She's rather fit too.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N alert! Another disclaimer, I own not the fantastic show that is Glee, nor do I have the rights to Harry Potter. For everybody who has already reviewed and followed and favorited, thank you so much! Constructive criticism is welcome, I don't have Microsoft word yet, as this is a new computer I am using, so the only spell check I have is on the document manager on the website. Also, updating will be rather random, as I have a fluctuating schedule. **

**Back to the story!**

Unfortunately, Harry had been unable to make it to the Glee meeting that day, as well as all of the rest for the next two weeks.

He had, of course, managed to tell Tina before she thought he had stood her up, but with soccer - which Harry was proud of for managing to train himself to call it that instead of football - practice, unpacking and furnishing his brand new house and just settling in in general, two weeks have managed to pass without attending a single glee practice.

He would get to one eventually.

For now, however, Harry was content with hanging out with Tina and his teammates, as well as playing knight for several bullied kids. He honestly couldn't help himself. He had rescued Tina, the feminine looking boy named Kurt, and rather loud and boisterous girl called Mercedes (Harry still wondered why a parent would name their child after a type of vehicle) from death by slush puppy (which are apparently just called _slushies _ in America) as well has scaring a few of the Hockey and Football players into abstaining from terrifying the masses. Well, at least while Harry was there.

While only making a couple ( alright, _one_ ) close friend so far, Harry thought his whole "move to America to heal from the incredibly violent war as well as to hide from the general media of the wizarding world" was working quite spectacularly.

He had to admit though, he was quite homesick.

A shrilling, invasive alarm cut through the previously present silence that had hung in the air. Almost immediately , a tanned hand slammed down on the top of the hunk of plastic, cutting off the noise and nearly toppling the alarm clock onto the floor. The mass of blanket and warmth of which the hand had come from let loose a loud groan, reluctant to start the day.

Despite his reluctance, Harry got out of bed and onto his feet, groaning again as the cold air hit his mostly naked body, driving away the drowsy warmth that sleep had encompassed him in.

" 's too bloody early" Harry mumbled as he shuffled into the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. The war plus a Dursley upbringing had managed to train Harry to be a very light sleeper, but he would never be a morning person. This was, in fact, common knowledge to almost anyone who knew Harry even a little bit. The Weasleys knew it, Hermione knew it, his old dorm-mates knew it, Sirius and Remus had known it, Hell, even after only a couple of weeks, Tina knew it.

Harry had managed to get undressed and into the shower, cringing as the cold water hit his back for a split second, before relaxing as the freezing cold gave away to a mildly scalding temperature that helped quite a lot in perking him up. The rest of his morning routine went much the same way, making pancakes for himself, slipping on an acceptable ensemble and by 7:10 he was out the door and on his way to school.

While driving, Harry thought of his new home. He had come across it while looking up Ohio real estate online. He had been enamored with how spacious it was , growing up in a cupboard had caused him to prefer more open spaces. With four bedrooms and three bathrooms, the two story house might be just a bit big for the boy hero alone, but after 11 years of a cupboard, 6 years of a dorm filled with five growing boys, and 1 year of living in a tent, Harry believed he deserved the breathing room. The outside of the house was adorned with red brick, as well as a small porch, and honestly looked rather like a house he would find back home.

A look at the inside would reveal, in the downstairs are alone, a formal living room and formal dining room, an extremely large kitchen and something called a 'morning room', which harry figured was just a dining table for breakfast and informal meals. Not to mention that the living room was two stories tall, which just meant that the ceiling of that particular room extended up the whole way instead of stopping at the first story. The upstairs was home to the master bedroom - Harry's bedroom - as well as two more guest bedrooms and a private study that had previously been a bedroom. The two guest rooms were generic, like the formal dining room and the formal living room.

All the furniture in the house had come with the house itself. Harry had replaced all of the couch throws and pillows, along with a few lamps and every single curtain, as he hadn't really fancied seeing bright green and orange flower patterns every day. He had also taken down all of the art, witch was all just flowers in various oranges and browns. Consequently, however, the formal living room and dining room both looked disturbingly un-lived in, and his halls looked depressingly bare.

The rest of the house didn't look so sad though, Harry had managed to infuse himself into the rest of his home. The kitchen contained his chaotic organization system that Hermione had failed into training out of him, as well as several appliances and a couple days worth of dishes. The 'Morning room' table was covered in the last couple weeks of Daily Prophets and Quidditch Weekly .The living room was decorated with pictures of his parents, Remus, Sirius, and Hogwarts . Colorful knitted throws courtesy of decorated the couch, plus Harry's broom sat on the glass coffee table. All of the flooring in the house was wood, with the exception of the living rooms. The guest bedrooms were generic as well, and so were the bathrooms. Those bedrooms, however, Harry had enjoyed decorating very much.

They were all themed, a fact that had Harry a bit worried for himself.

While decorating was never Harry's forte, nor would it probably ever be, he had gone to town with it. Of course, he had sent Hermione pictures of everything he considered buying decoration-wise, and waited until she sent back her approval to actually purchase it, but something about making the entire house colorful and chaotic brought him a great deal of satisfaction. Probably because doing so made his living space as un-dursleyish as possible, as well as the exact opposite of Grimmauld place. Oh well.

Harry gleefully thought of his colorful guest bedrooms. Dudley might like them, he managed to grow a better, less bullying head on his shoulders. The two cousins would never be close, but they were civil with each other now. The elder Dursleys would all of it though, which made Harry love the rooms even more than he already did. The first room was decorated in yellow and grey, with a random green lamp and chair. Hermione had steadfastly agreed to the decor, so Harry had gone as far to even purchase the framed pictures that had been in the catalog. The second guest bedroom was furnished completely differently than the first room. It was white, grey, and dark blue, but as with the first room Harry had simply bought what was in the catalog, right down to the pillows and lamps and rugs.

Harry's bedroom was his favorite, and rightly so. The walls were painted white and grey, very dark brown furniture was put in, along with a dark red chair and a rug that was very nice to walk on. The bed Harry had bought was also dark brown, and was set extremely close to the ground. The bedspread was red as well, and Harry always smiled at the tiny reminder of his Gryffindor house. The entire room was very modern , very different than anything he was used too. Harry also had a study, which is where he kept all of his old and new school things. It looked like a proper study too, it being all dark wood and dark reds, with a large desk , a tall leather chair, and several bookcases, plus it contained the least amount of window space than almost every other room in the house.

He had a very large front and backyards as well. The real estate agency had kept them both trimmed and bright green, and the only other decoration were the various colored bushes that framed the front, as well as some random trees. This was something that, while relatively small, made Harry very happy. The houses at Privet Drive had all been adorned with countless flower beds and bushes, as well as dozens of lawn gnomes and pink flamingos. It was a headache to look at, ans Harry was thankful to be far away from it.

Something unknown to many was Harry's general domestic nature. It seemed he only had two settings, insane adrenaline-loving soldier, and house-husband. Another aspect, this one pleasant, of growing up the way he did was that he knew exactly how to take care of a house, as that had been his job at the Dursley household. He had cooked, cleaned, cared for the plants, basically had all the qualities of a maid.

Harry was no mind, he couldn't eradicate every speck of filth ad his cooking didn't make others weep in joy, but he was fairly good. Plus, upon hearing of his departure, copied down a recipe book and made him promise to make at least five meals of it a week. This was after she had tried everything he could to make him stay, as well as making him promise to reply to the letters she had informed him would come at least every two weeks. This promise had yet two be broken, on both ends.

However, even though he was a lovely cook, Harry couldn't bake to save his life. He was worse than Hagrid, though theoretically that should be impossible.

ignoring all of that, Harry had just one more thing to add to his new home before he would stop with all of the major stuff. Thank Merlin this next addition he could do himself, for Harry didn't quite trust himself to install anything with magic, so all new appliances and flooring had been done by workers. They had been in and out for a few weeks, and Harry was glad to be done with it. Harry had been considering to turn the unused part of his garage into a small gym. He could on done it to one of the bedrooms, but he liked them as they are. Just a punching bag and a set of weights over a mat would be fine. He didn't need any fancy equipment, already went for runs around the block, and had no idea where the closest gym was. The garage was for two cars, and Harry only rarely used it for the one he actually had. It's not a convertible or anything, so Harry didn't really see the point.

Finally, Harry Pulled into the school parking lot. The bell wouldn't ring for another ten minutes, but harry lived about twenty minutes away and didn't want to be late. Five or more late arrivals equaled a detention, which were sometimes run by coach Sylvester.

There was not a teacher in the world Harry would like to avoid being in detention more. This included Umbridge, whose reminder of 'I must not tell lies" could still be seen on the back of his hand, and Snape, who had made him scrub the first years cauldrons.

As Harry got out of his car, he saw Tina and waved, walking over to her.

"Tina!" He yelled, waving like a mad person. She looked up and smiled widely, still not believing that not only did the popular new student hang out with her, but he was not put off by her clothes or fake stutter.

Arriving at her side, Harry slung his arm around her and they began to walk towards the bright red building. "So I know I promised that I would make it to this next Glee meeting, but it was decided that my house needed a gym, sooooo..."

Tina laughed into her hand quietly " I-It's okay Harry. Why d-do your parents make you do all of t-this though instead of just h-hiring someone." Harry just smiled and kept walking. He always did when people here mentioned his parents. His anonymity - well, anonymous when compared to his old life of course - provided a rather sad aspect to battle the numerous perks. As nobody knew of his parents fate, they were often mentioned in passing. Most merely thought he had a not-so-great relationship with them, as he always just smiled sadly and stopped talking whenever they were mentioned. Nobody even suspected that they were deceased.

"P-probably for the best. We j-just got new member. Her n-name is April Rhodes. She used to g-go to school w-with . She's a really g-good singer and all, but I j-just don't know about her." Mentioned Tina, shrugging at the last sentence. It was true after all, maybe it's just because she doesn't really act like the adult she obviously is, but not many in Glee besides Puck like her all too much.

Harry raised his brow. "I've seen her, she's always coming out of the locker room showers with the football team. Now that you mention she's in Glee, that's who she mostly comes put with. Chang, Puckerman, and Rutherford, I mean. " The bell rang out before Tina could reply, and they both headed to class, all thoughts of Glee's newest member running right out of their heads, replaced with thoughts of the English test they were both about to endure.

After a rather dull rest of the day, Harry was heading back to his car, excited to go back home and set up his gym. Suddenly, he stopped, back straightening and eyes widening, he had almost forgotten! Tina! He had promised to give her a ride home today. He turned around and headed towards the choir room, almost positive that that's where the gothic girl would be.

He was right, Tina was there, but she wasn't alone. A blonde woman's loud, nasally voice had managed to cover up the quiet sound of the door opening, and Harry could do nothing but stare at what he was witnessing. He had arrived just in time to not only see Tina, but Mercedes as well, attempt to walk a few jerky steps across the floor, fail at that and straighten up, a package of ground beef falling out from between their legs. The woman - April he assumed - stood up from the position she had been in.

"Aw no, you gotta be more natural." The woman told them.

"I c-can't do this." said Tina, shaking her head.

" I don't understand why we're doing this in the first place." followed Mercedes. Both girls had bored, vaguely angry looks on their faces.

"Your lack of imagination astounds me, this is only the beginning," started the woman softly. It was about this time that Harry had gotten over his shock enough to actually hear what they were all saying, and to see April shove an entire raw cabbage partially under her skirt and start walking towards the two girls. "If you can master this, you can sneak anything out of a store between your knees. Shoes, Prom dresses, I once got a cake out of a kid's birthday party, with the candles still lit." Harry raised his eyebrows at this disturbingly impressive and highly worrying list. She actually stole cake from a bunch of kids?

Tina and Mercedes looked at each other, grinning at each other. This didn't last long though, as Harry cleared his throat, smiling as if he was amused and leaning against the doorway.

"Tina, wasn't I meant to give you a lift home?" Both the girls looked at him, horrified at what he probably had seen. The southern blonde woman, however, gave him a decidedly predatory look, one that he recognized from the faces of his 'adoring fans' from right after the end of the war. At that, Harry lost a bit of his smile. Well, both at that and at the mumbled "I'll see you at the mall tomorrow" from Mercedes. He hoped that they weren't planning on shoplifting with the...er...method that April had just taught the two.

Harry couldn't really talk though, considering he had stole from a bank. It was for bigger reasons and in a far more dramatic way, but still.

A few days later, Tina filled him in on what had all happened in Glee with April and everything. He had been at invitationals, as the two were becoming very close friends and Harry wanted to support her. He was often at her house for studying (honestly, why on earth would one need _imaginary_ numbers for ) and vice versa. She loved his place, and had yet to figure out the fact that it was indeed _his _house, and not his parents house. Also, apparently, April got Kurt drunk, indeed had prompted her and Mercedes to shoplift, and fooled around with the football team. She had arrived at invitationals drunk, nearly hitting Miss. Pillsbury with her car on the way (which got Harry almost irrationally angry, for even though he hadn't met the woman, her hair was the exact shade of red his mum's had been and she dressed in the same style that a slightly more grounded Luna had adopted after the war. All flowery summer dresses and cardigans), preformed a song (a part that Harry _did _see), and quit the club before their second act. Which, naturally, Rachel miraculously stepped up for.

"You know, this has got to be one of the most dramatic schools I have ever seen" announced Harry after Tina had finished the tale. Of course, Hogwarts had been insanely dangerous, with all sorts attempting to murder him, but here there was a different kind of drama. Easier, in a way. People got hurt, but it was because somebody's celibate girlfriend cheated and got pregnant with said somebody's best friend, not because of several attempts on the lives of students who lacked a similar lineage than others. But still, this school never seemed to be boring. Some new scandal was always happening. Usually, Harry hated things like this. Everybody into everybody else's personal life. Nobody having any sort of privacy. People dedicated to nothing but ruining a life, or a dream. But it was interesting. Engaging. Kind of like back in Britain, but without the physical danger and imminent death.

Perfect

**A/N, I know, another one! I just want to say that I know Harry's all Gary-Stu right now, but rest assured, that will soon change! also, I put some links on my bio to things that fit my descriptions in the story. I.E. Harry's house and some rooms, as well as his sort of dress sense. **

**P.S. Might of forgot to mention, Harry is a sophomore He is sixteen in this, I'll explain how that works later in the story. **

**Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee of Harry Potter!**

**WizardShinobi: Harry won't be gay in this one. I agree with you, almost all of the Glee/Harry Potter fics have Harry gay and with Kurt. I mean, I love that pairing, but I want to do something a bit different!**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

Harry strolled around the school, heading in the vague direction of the auditorium. Tina needed another ride, and neither were in any hurry, so Harry could take all the time he wanted.

The sounds of 'Smile like you mean it' by The Killers ran through his ears, after much bothering from Tina and ribbing from several teammates, Harry had finally decided to take the leap and delve into all the youth culture he had missed for various reasons. He had focused on music so far, but was soon to reach the world of popular television shows and films.

He reached the hallway containing the music room and stopped to pull the buds out of his ears, turning around an storing it into his bag. All set to keep on walking, he paused again. was that...crying? It sounded like a girl. Harry was pretty awful with sobbing birds, as shown with the whole Cho Chang disaster. However, his deeply ingrained Gryffindor chivalry overcame his hesitation and he slowly crept into the room.

Sitting in one of the back chairs was... oh Merlin what was her name? She was one of the cheerleaders, Harry knew that much. A really popular one too. She was in his year. Come on Harry, think!

"Erm, Quinn, right?" Harry could have smacked himself. 'I guess despite the fact that my closest friend in America is a girl, tons have been attempting to approach me since I got here, and I have the equivalent of a sister back in England, I still can barely bloody talk to a girl' harry thought to himself.

At the sound of his voice, however, her head immediately shot up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She had attempted to spit out the words with her normal you-are-scum-at-the-bottom-of-my-shoe, condescending tone. The red, puffy eyes took away quite a bit of the bite though.

"I can't be a gentleman and attempt to console the random crying girl sitting alone in an empty room?" Harry said smiling, not fooled one bit by the biting reaction from the beautiful girl in front of him. She in turn looked him over. She knew who he was, everybody did. The hot, British transfer that befriended one of the glee club losers, scared David Karofsky close to death, and joined the soccer team, all in his first week of McKinley. The guy that kept to himself, polite to everybody that didn't throw people in dumpsters, and was an all around mystery. The guy that the goth girl never shut up about. Quinn looked at him, seeing nothing but an honest wish to help in his bright green eyes.

"I'm pregnant" The words nearly hurt to say, and Quinn could barely believe that the words had left her mouth in front of a complete stranger. But Harry didn't laugh, didn't make fun of her or call her a whore, didn't look down at her with that goddamn pity that killed her on the inside. He walked over and sat down in the chair beside her, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her lightly, enveloping her in warmth and sympathy, in a way she hasn't felt since she was a kid. And she let it all come loose, not really able to stop herself at this point.

"I-I'm p-pregnant. I told Finn it's his but it's n-not." Quinn hiccuped, tears leaking out from her eyes at a rather alarming rate " The b-b-baby's P-Pucks. I'm giving h-her u-up to M-Mrs. S-Shuester, b-because she told M-Mr. S-Shue that she was p-pregnant, but she isn't. S-Sylvester k-kicked me off the s-squad and the w-whole s-school's gonna know because J-Jacob p-posted it on his _stupid b-blog_! S-Soon my p-parents are gonna find out and I k-know they're n-not going to accept it and I d-don't know w-what to d-do"

Harry just kept comforting her, still not really knowing what he's even doing here, but confident in the fact that this girl, while mean and cruel to many, really needed help. And had managed to alienate most, if not everybody, who could do more than offer petty words of acceptance.

"I can't tell you it will all be alright" Harry began, talking purely from his gut "because it might not be. But I can tell you that if you need anything , a place to stay, somebody to talk to, hell, somebody to just yell at when everything is too much to handle, I will be right here. You don't know me and I don't know you, but what I do know is that you keep pushing people at an arms length, and that is the exact opposite of what you need right now." Maybe it was too much to offer to a girl who he didn't know, somebody who would be perfectly capable of walking all over him, taking advantage of his generosity. But Harry had always been fairly bad at denying those in need, and if ridiculously large amounts of noble git-ness wasn't a Gryffindor trait if there ever was one, than Voldemort wasn't a murdering tosser.

Quinn just stared at him, amazed. Her entire life has always been a competition. Who's on top, who's the best, who's the prettiest. But this random guy who she had never talked to onc didn't care. Not that she had just blurted out secrets only known by those involved, things that could get her ostracized by everybody, even the Glee club. he wasn't going to use it for himself, he wasn't going to turn around and tell everybody in Lima. she burst into tears again, collapsing against his chest.

Harry caught her, a sad smile gracing his lips. This entire situation was familiar to him, though last time he had been in Finn's place. Ginny had cheated on him with Dean Thomas, her Ex, and had fallen pregnant. He had been so distraught, but had understood. He had raged, called her names, been furious that she hadn't waited like he did, that she betrayed him, but in the end he understood.

She hadn't been happy, so she sought something else, something different. And she payed for it, beyond enough, in the end Harry realized this. All the Weasley's had understood, and accepted the baby, but everyone had been so disappointed in her, a fact that nearly destroyed her. But the war had ended, and with all the dust and debris and death and destruction, no room had been left to place blame on a girl who had made the mistake of being unfaithful. It almost seemed beautiful, that in the wake of the terror, new life was able to emerge. Ginny and Dean weren't in love, but they were both willing to be parents for the surprise gift they had been given, and love is entirely able to grow with time.

He couldn't stay though, Ginny's betrayal had been the icing on the cake. So he had run. Harry did regret not being there for her though, for seeing her as the girl who had unintentionally kicked him while he was down, and not as a girl that belonged to a family that essentially had adopted his as one of their own and needed help. Being lonely.

But this was different. Quinn didn't have a supportive family behind her. Her boyfriend wouldn't take it like Harry eventually did, and Quinn had managed to get herself tangled in a wife's desperate plot to trick her husband. It might not all be alright. Her boyfriend would surely leave her, and this Puck was a wild card if Harry had ever seen one. She had lost something that was extremely important to her, Harry was willing to bet that Cheerleading to Quinn was just as important as Quidditch had been to Harry.

So Harry couldn't help himself. His saving-people-thing really acted up in this little town, didn't it?

Driving back from Tina's house, Harry thought of today's events. He now was the confidante of Quinn Fabray. Lima's female equivalent to Draco Malfoy. But in the end, Malfoy proved to be firmly in the side of good. Somebody with a good heart, but in bad circumstance. Hopefully Quinn would pull through just like Draco had. As he turned down the street that lead to his house, to small figures ran out in front of them. Acting purely in instinct left over from the war, Harry slammed down the breaks on his car, whipping out his want from it's permanent place in his bottomless jean pockets (Hermione always had the best ideas) and cast the first spell that came to mind, hoping like mad that he wasn't about to seriously injure or possibly kill two extremely adorable dogs.

'In hindsight, _Wingardium Leviosa_, might not be the best spell to have used' Harry thought 'but it worked surprisingly well.' The pups had been lifted right up, yipping furiously, and were unceremoniously deposited on the hood of his car. Currently, that were happily chewing away at some leftover steak, making rather adorable noises of contentment.

"No Harry" He thought to himself 'you do not need any pets. You have just settled in, you are slowly making friends. Take them to a pound' But the house had gotten pretty lonely fairly quick, and what better than a pair of one year old golden retrievers to liven up the house.

'well, i already go for a run everyday, I could just take them with me for exercise. I have enough money, and enough time...' Harry could physically feel himself caving, especially considering that the pups had finished eating and were looking up at him, as if they knew exactly what he was thinking and were attempting to convince him that they should stay.

"Fine" Harry bit out, shoulders dropping in defeat. The two new members of the Potter Clan bounded over to him, wagging their tales and panting. Harry crouched down and played with them for a bit. He had always sort of wanted a dog anyway, despite some rather scarring childhood memories of Aunt Marge's bulldogs.

Now what to name them?

**Alright, I don't have any names thought of for the dogs, so if anybody has ideas, just put them in a review and send them over. Thank you so much to everybody who has responded to my story, or followed it, or anything. I anybody has any suggestions or anything they would like to see happen in the story, feel free to suggest anything.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
